trident_industriesfandomcom-20200214-history
NewRomanEmpire
The New Roman Empire is a relatively new face in faction politics. Category:Factions Description The New Roman Empire '''(abbreviated to '''NRE) was originally a collective of factions who shared a common goal of removing the Odium Pact from the Brierie cluster. The collective has since united under the banner of "New Roman Empire" Fleet Main Article: Ships manufactured by NewRomanEmpire The New Roman Empire employs a multitude of ship designs and classes ranging from heavy fighters, like the Shrike; turret-armed corvettes like the Zama; small cruisers like the Diana and Malevolent classes, and larger ships whose identities are, as of now, Topsecret -WIP- History 2317 A collective of factions formed to combat the Odium Pact in the Brierie galaxies, some time in early 2317. The NRE was formed as those factions merged under the same flag. The NRE then expanded to the LvD cluster after getting bored at Brierie due to Vaygr inactivity in those galaxies as a result of Vaygr shifting military focus to the LvD galaxies. We cut ties with OAS before we left due to political disputes. NRE's migration to the LvD Galaxies was rocky. A simple homebase was set up to obtain resources, however NRE was left vulnerable due to the absence of both NRE leaders. After the leaders returned, a more permanent home base was established, far away from the monstrous blue star "bo" which had cost NRE many miners and resources. Soon after, Vaygr's leader Zorozeenee broadcasted to the Brierie Galaxies on his plot to exterminate the Galaxy and all its inhabitants. Nevertheless, the good people of the NRE would never avoid the fray. This bravery gave birth to the New Day Cooperative, which was a join operation between THRYN and NRE to eliminate any suspected Vaygr vassal factions. After several days a vassal faction was identified and targeted; a Zama Corvette piloted by IKindaCrashAlot invaded the vassal territory, destroying a miner as well as killing any astronauts aboard the space station. An Indistrious-class was then called upon in order to salvage the valuable ion effect modules and shield capacitors from the destroyed miner. Later that week, an NRE corvette piloted by IKindaCrashAlot invaded Vaygr Raiders territory in the Brierie cluster, the vessel was intercepted by a Cyclops-class in a hit and run attack. The raiders then responded with a larger ship while the Cyclops was being docked. Both the corvette and the new (and significantly larger ) Vaygr ship failed to do any damage to each other, the battle would be in a stalemate for about 5 or 6 minutes until the NRE ship withdrew from the Vaygr Raiders territory NRE returned to the LvD Galaxies, but due to ripples in space time continuum disrupting vital systems in NRE's ships, the NRE decided to lay low. During this time, The Aegis Ascendancy was founded by IKindaCrashAlot and Scipio. The Aegis Ascendancy (or simply TAA) was made to summon NRE's newest allies into a single force as well as preparing for the imminent Lucca Conference. NRE needed its new allies in order to prepare for the predicted results of The Lucca Conference which would undoubtedly leave a mark in history. The Lucca conference then takes place on the 30th July, NRE aligns to the neutral side due to disputes between THRYN and FCM. NRE declared an offensive war against the two. Emperor Zorozeenee is spotted in the Brierie Galaxies, after Miraak convinced Zorozeenee to enter his system, 3 Vega-class Battleships piloted by IKindaCrashAlot, DistantLifeform, and GloomCinder as well as a Dovahkiin-class titan piloted by Miraak converged on Vaygr's state-of-the-art Agonizer-class Titan. Within seconds the Agonizer's shields were completely depleted, Missiles began to penetrate the hull and turrets of the Agonizer. Mere minutes later, the Agonizer began overheating. As the Agonizer was overheating, Zoro passed out due to a phenomenon that's very common in the Brierie Galaxies called lag. ''The Vegas waited for the ''Agonizer to vaporize and Zoro to come back. Eventually, Zorozeenee returned and was killed by one of Dovan's base turrets. This marked the birth of The Aegis Ascendancy, The Aegis Ascendancy consists of New Roman Empire, Dovan Empire, and Order of The Bogatyrs. With the downfall of Vaygr's Emperor, this date would play a major part in the history of all galaxies. Category:Factions